Will We Always Be Pretending?
by Silent-Observer13
Summary: What happens when Santana finds out the truth behind the Nationals set list?  Based on Season 2, Episode 22 - New York.
1. Pretending

_What happens when Santana finds out the truth behind 'Pretending' and 'Light up the World'?_

_Who really wrote them? _

_What does it mean for Santana and the decisions she has to make? _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 – Pretending<span>**

Knock knock. A quiet, but firm sound echoed around the room.

"Come in." A gentle voice responded. The Latina entered the mostly empty hotel room to witness the blonde sat on the floor, sheets of papers surrounding her.

"Hey B… What you up to?" Confused, Santana takes note of all of the screwed up sheets, and the paper with thick blue scribbles over them.

"Oh, hey San. I'm just writing a song for Nationals." Santana had picked up on the distracted tone in which Brittany spoke. Before saying anymore, Brittany carefully picked up the four sheets of paper nearest to her, and slipped them into her bag containing a cat-shaped pencil case and numerous pads of paper. Santana was completely oblivious to the whole movement.

"I thought Berry demanded those privileges." Santana's eyes were cold. She disliked Rachel and her diva ways more than anybody.

"She did. Well, I assume she did. I stopped listening after a minute because I starting thinking about ways to get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking." Brittany's face showed no signs of joking. Santana turned towards Brittany, with an understanding smile. "Anyways San, I don't want to sound mean, you know I love your company the mostest out of anyone, but I really do need to finish this song." Stunned was the only way to describe how Santana felt after that comment. Brittany had never shut her down like that before.

"Oh… Erm… Sure Britt. I'm Sorry." She didn't mean to stutter, but her body betrayed her as she was heading towards the door. Tears weren't forming in her eyes yet, but Santana felt as though she has just been heavily winded. No one has ever had that effect on her before, except maybe the physical battle she had with Lauren Zizes, but size dictated that was an unfair fight.

"Don't be sorry San, this isn't your fault." Brittany recognized the hurt in Santana's face. Despite what everyone else said about her, Brittany wasn't stupid. In fact, she was more intelligent than most of the other members of the Glee club. Not academically, but Brittany noticed things. She was observant, extremely observant. Linking pinkies with Santana, she smiled towards her. Santana smiled back. Only Brittany could effortlessly put Santana back in a calm and happy mood.

"I just need to get this song finished. I want to make you proud." A shy smile covered the blonde's face. Once again, Santana was stunned.

"B… You don't… Why… I mean…"

"Its okay San, I'm doing this for me too." Santana was still unsure of what to say, but before she knew it Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. Everything felt right again.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just… you'll see." Brittany whispered whilst embracing her best friend. A reassuring smile letting Santana know that she has nothing to be worried about.

"Okay B… Well you finish that amazing song! Please wipe that cartoon grin off of Berry's oversized face!" With that, Santana silently left the room, leaving Brittany alone once again.

* * *

><p>3 long hours later, Santana found herself sharing the girl's hotel room with the other 11 members of the Glee club. Brittany stood in front of all of them. Her nerves visibly showing. Santana would give everything to be able to go up there and give her a big hug. As if Brittany knew what Santana was thinking, she looks in her direction, giving a barely noticeable shake of the head. Brittany was fine. She was going to do this and Santana knew that whatever was about to happen, Brittany would stay true to her promise and make her proud. Eventually everyone hushed down, Puck started the song with a few guitar chords, Brittany started to dance and before Santana knew it, Brittany was in full flow.<p>

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone, don't care if you're glass, paper, sytrofoam, when I need some water, baby, coffee of gin._

Santana couldn't help it. She just had to laugh, hand over her mouth to soften the tone of laughter. Santana couldn't help her straying thoughts. 'Brittany didn't write this for Nationals, or to even be a competitor.' Santana was paying little attention to the rest of the song. 'This was Brittany doing what she did best; making other people feel better about themselves. She is up there singing about a cup, so the rest of these useless clowns don't have to worry about their failed attempts at song writing.'

The song and dance routine continued. Even Artie was joining in now. Whilst Santana didn't like four-eyed wheels, she had to admit their voices went well together.

_You're the only thing I wanna put them in. My cup, my cup, saying what's up to my cup, my cup. More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup. You know what it is, I'm saying what's up to my cup, ahh. I'm saying what's up to my cup, ahh. I'm saying what's up to my cup, ahh._

Everyone looked at Brittany with confusion. Santana was in awe of her best friend. Not only had she written an adorably cute song, but she was the first person to actually offer anything creative to the group. Before anyone was able to catch on, Santana put back up those walls, and pretended like the rest of the group, that she didn't understand. She made a mental note to tell Brittany later how proud she was of her and that despite what the others said, her song was awesome.

"Hold on. Are you singing about a cup?" Tina didn't really get it.

"Yeah, totally." Brittany responded, not in a whisper, but in a much more reserved tone than she'd sung the song in. Before Santana could reassure Brittany her song was brilliant, Quinn piped up.

"We gotta get out here!" Of course, Rachel objected. Puck sided with Quinn.

Brittany has no interest in joining in this conversation; she just wanted to see Santana's reaction. As if she could read Brittany's mind, Santana looked towards the blonde, a large grin splashed across her face. Two big thumbs up confirmed that Santana was proud of Brittany and with that a big childish smile crept across Brittany's face.

After a whole host of back and forth conversations, which both Santana and Brittany ignored, they decided that New York was going to write their songs for Nationals.

* * *

><p>The audience at Nationals was huge. A bigger crowd than anyone had ever performed in front off before. The noise of the audience drowning out the sound of anything else. Everyone was nervous. Vocal Adrenaline pulled out an amazing performance. Rachel and Finn were up first. Singing a song called 'Pretending'. Well, at least that is what Santana thought it was called. It didn't involve her, so she didn't really care. At least this gave Santana time to put up those walls and get rid of the unnecessary nerves. She is Santana Lopez. She doesn't do nerves. Before Santana had any time to get any further on that train of thought, the audience silenced and the band had started playing. Rachel and Finn started their singing, as they'd previously rehearsed backstage for hours and hours beforehand.<p>

_Face to face and heart to heart._

'Oh god,' Santana thought, 'they are doing a soppy love song. How did I not see that one coming?'

_We're so close yet so far apart._

Santana looked towards Brittany. Pinkies linked just like always. Santana's nerves instantly gone. Brittany is by her side, silently belting out the words to the song. 'How does she even know the lyrics?' Santana questioned. 'Oh, of course, she helped the terrible two work out a routine that wouldn't completely destroy any chance we had a winning!' A small grin splashed across her face.

_I close my eyes I look away._

Brittany does exactly that. Santana immediately wonders what is wrong. Brittany never looks away first. Without realizing it, Santana's heart starts to pace. Unexplainable nerves beginning to set in once again.

_That's just because I'm not okay._

'Britt is okay though, isn't she?' Internal arguments raging. 'Why is she avoiding my eye contact?' 'Berry better have not said anything nasty to her about writing her own song!'

_But I hold on. I stay strong._

The grip Brittany has on Santana's pinkie tightens. Santana's mind is all over the place with worry and nerves.

_Wondering if we still belong._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath it._

_Tear down all the walls._

Brittany was still miming every lyric with such passion and desire. Santana more confused and worried than ever.

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Keeping secrets safe._

By point, Santana was listening to every single word. 'Someone definitely put a lot of emotion in to this song' was all could she was able to contemplate. 'A lot of emotion.'

_Every move we make._

_Seems like no-one's letting go._

_And it's such a shame cos' if you feel the same._

For the first time since looking away, Brittany is now looking directly at Santana. Sadness showing from her normally sparkling blue eyes.

_How Am I Supposed To Know?_

She wants to, no, needs to ask Brittany is everything is ok.

"Hey B… is everything..." Before she had time to finish, Brittany pulled a single finger to her lips, reminding Santana not to speak. Santana was about to press the matter further, until Brittany pointed to the stage. 'Oh crap.' Santana had remembered it was their time to walk on the stage and finish the song with a final group chorus. Delicately pulling her little finger out of Brittany's, with a small reassuring smile, the remaining 10 Glee club members walked out on stage and took their places behind the still singing Finn and Rachel.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

_Reach down underneath it._

Santana couldn't help but notice Brittany pouring out her heart to this song. 'Why this song?' 'What am I missing?' Thoughts fighting each other, with no answers available.

_Tear down all the walls._

'Almost there S. Don't let yourself down. One more line and another song and you'll sort out what Brittany is going through. Focus on the song!' Brittany really was the only person Santana would never let down.

_Will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Pretending._

Total silence sneaked across the room. No one knew why.

'Shouldn't they be cheering for us right now?' Santana was unsure. Forgetting about that, Santana looked across to Brittany, where she witnessed a single tear fall down her best friend's face. Santana panicked; worrying about what is wrong with Brittany, but right now there is nothing she can do. She stays deadly still, facing the back of the stage, and focusing on nailing every note and dance move for the next number. 'Just focus.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Chapter 1 of 3. Hopefully I shall update and finish this fic ASAP.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Light Up The World

**Chapter 2 – Light up my Life**

Before any more thoughts could sprint around Santana's mind, the band has started up. 'Game on.' Unlike the previous number, this was a group number and between them, Santana and Brittany had a considerable singing time, at least compared to previous competition songs. Brittany, along with some input, had choreographed the whole routine. Santana was unsure why Brittany wanted to make her proud with her song writing. Watching Brittany compromise with the demanding characters of Glee and still creating an awesome dance routine has never made Santana prouder.

'Stop getting off track Santana. Focus on the song. You start it all of!' Her conscience telling her off.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me, keep on dancing in the dark._

_It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are._

Santana loved it when her and Brittany got to sing together. They so rarely did, but opening this number with her best friend, she'd never felt happier!

_Hey-hey-hey you and me, keep on trying to play it cool._

_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

Santana was glad Brittany had added an Unholy Trinity dance section. She knew Brittany had done it for Quinn, who was still feeling down by the early conversation regarding being out of love. Brittany didn't tell anyone why she'd chose to put the girls together, shrugging any suggestions of biased off with a comment about how girls versus guys dancing would work the crowd up. Santana knew the real reason. It made her admiration for the blonde grow more.

_Lay it all down._

_Got something to say._

Brittany, just in front of Santana, sang her solo lines with such confidence. Her dance moves the most perfected and accurate of the entire group.

_Lay it all down._

_Throw your doubt away._

The beat and tone of this song made Santana forget all her previous worries and nerves. She got to see Brittany sing and dance her heart out. At the moment in time, that was enough to make everything all okay again.

_Do or die now._

_Step onto the plate._

Santana had never really chance to appreciate Brittany's singing and dancing on a public stage, but during those few seconds where they exchanged eye contact, Santana's heart sped up. Brittany looked so happy. 'So much more relaxed than during the previous number.' Santana couldn't help but notice. Almost getting lost admiring the blonde's graceful dancing and soft singing voice, Santana snapped out of her daze and continued the well rehearsed routine.

_Blow the door wide open like up, up and away._

The whole Glee club moved back in to one formation to sing the chorus together. Santana couldn't get her mind off the blonde though. She had never felt so overcome with love.

_Let's light up the world tonight. _

_You gotta give up the bark and bite._

_I know that we got the love alright._

_Come on and li~li~light it up._

_Light it up tonight._

Whilst Santana's heart continue to swell with love for the blonde, she couldn't help but think of all the things she had down in the past to hurt her. She sung the duet with Mercedes because she didn't want to face accusations of being in love with her best friend. That was just one of the many occasions in which she pushed Brittany away. She told Artie about their make-out sessions, ultimately leading to their break up. She didn't mind their breaking up, more the hurt it had caused Brittany and knowing it was her fault. After Brittany told her how she felt, she'd pushed her away again. She went out with Karofski. The list felt never ending.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me, turn it up ten thousand watts._

_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

Guilt washed over her. Her heart suddenly became very heavy. She loved this girl. She had to stop manipulating people around her. Not because she didn't want Brittany to love her back, but because she loved her enough to want what is best for her.

_Hey~hey~hey you and me keep on staring at the road, like we don't know where to go._

_Step back, let me take control._

Continuing with all the choreography and singing was becoming difficult for Santana, her brain too occupied by thoughts that she'd avoided for weeks and months.

_Lay it all down._

_Got something to say._

She had a lot to say. Snarky comments, bitchy one-liners but most of all gratitude and feelings for Brittany. She'd never really told her how she felt. She'd never really fully expressed herself.

_Lay it all down._

_Throw your doubt away_

'Throw your doubt away?' Santana couldn't help but be pulled back on track by that lyric. The only person she'd ever doubted was herself.

_Do or die now._

_Step onto the plate._

Brittany doing the robot made Santana giggle. The girl could dance; no visually abled person could deny that. Despite her ability and confidence, Brittany was still herself, still a bit of a dork. Santana's heart melted.

_Blow the door wide open like up, up and away._

It hit her. Harder than anything before. You could say it blew her door wide open. Santana has felt physical pain before. She's even broken a couple of bones, but nothing had hit her like this. 'Brittany didn't write My Cup to make me proud. That was a decoy song.' Thoughts flooding in. 'She… Brittany… These songs.' Santana unable to comprehend almost everything. 'That's why she was so upset and worried. It wasn't about Berry. It was me! She wrote these songs… for me.' She'd never felt that she had deserved her best friend's love, but here she was, on stage, in front of hundreds of people, giving it to her. Movement felt impossible. Breathing was suddenly the most difficult thing to do. Santana had no idea how her body managed to continue with the routine. 'Calm down Santana. Not here. Not now.' Glancing across at Brittany, it was obvious. Brittany had written these songs to show Santana that she loves her too; that she wasn't afraid of that love. A warm, loving smile appeared on Brittany's face. She could read Santana like an open book. It was clear that Santana had just figured it out. She was wearing that look of shock and confusion, but with a loving warmth and kindness. The look that only Brittany could give her.

_Let's light up the world tonight. _

_You gotta give up the bark and bite._

_I know that we got the love alright._

_Come on and li~li~light it up._

_Light it up tonight._

Getting through the chorus was tough. All Santana wanted to do was be with her best friend. Counting down the lines, Santana knew it was her that would have to step up to the plate. Brittany had openly announced her feelings, love, and admiration for Santana through song. No one would ever figure out. 'Brittany isn't stupid. She's the cleverest person in this room!' Santana once again confirming what she'd known all along.

_Let's light up the world tonight. _

_You gotta give up the bark and bite._

_I know that we got the love alright._

_Come on and li~li~light it up._

_Light it up tonight._

The crowd erupted. Claps and cheers coming from all corners of the audience. A quick look over to Brittany, and Santana has never been prouder. 'She wrote these songs, alone. All this applause belongs to her. My best friend, no, the girl I love.' Santana was going to tell her. Despite all her fears and reservations, Santana would tell Brittany how she felt.

* * *

><p>As soon as New Directions had walked off stage, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand pulled her out of their dressing room, down a long and narrow hallway, to an empty, spare dressing room.<p>

"San… What are you doing?"

Santana needed to discuss what had just happened, and she needed to do it now whilst she still had the adrenaline helping make her braver.

"Britt… Did… Did you… For me?" Whenever it came to be truly honest with herself and Brittany, Santana couldn't help but struggle with forming coherent sentences and words.

"Hey." Brittany said with a warm smile, taking Santana's hand in hers. "Yes, all for you. I did. You know I love you Santana. You might not believe it, or think you deserve my love. But you have it. You are my best friend too, ever since you picked my up from that muddy puddle. I love you. I've only ever loved you. You need to let yourself believe it! We're in this together, okay? I'm not going to leave you. I know you aren't ready, and it's a big step, but you need to know that I'll wait. San, I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the choir room." Santana couldn't help but smile. "… but I know how I feel, and… and it's always been you San!"

Santana didn't know what to say. Before she could open her mouth, her body betrayed her once again. Tears had started to fall down her face.

"San? I didn't mean to… I'm Sor…" Brittany started.

"Don't B. Don't apologise." Santana forced out. "You have nothing to apologise for. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean that. Brittany Susan Pierce, you are the most amazing person in the world!" Santana smiled. Brittany began to blush. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, a-a-and, I don't. B, I need to tell you some stuff." That guilty feeling crept back into Santana's heart. "B… I'm… I'm the reason Artie… I told him about us. I-I didn't mean to. I was just jealous that he had you." Words began to flow from Santana's mouth at an extraordinary pace. "Then Karofski… I… If we won Prom King and Queen, I thought… I thought you'd want me. I never even liked him. He was just a decoy…It's always been you and I've done nothing but hurt you to get us to this position. I don't deserve you B. I…I l-l-love you, but I don't deserve you. I don't… I won't let you." Brittany cut in.

"S… You have to stop trying to protect me. I know you aren't ready. But I see you. I see how I forced your walls back up when I picked Artie over you. I saw you in the audience with your Lebanese top when we sung Born This Way. I saw how unhappy you were with Karofski. It takes two to tango, and I could have stopped it. I could have tried harder to deny it, but… I didn't want to San. I never wanted to. You know when I really realised it was only ever you?" Santana just shook her head. She didn't want to disrupt the blonde. "It was when Artie was horrible about you San. I had to tell him you weren't a bad person. You aren't a bad person. You never have been. In that moment… stood there telling him how you were a good person… That is when I really realised. Because I figured out how special you were to me. I was stupid to have not seen it before."

"B… You're not stupid. Never ever say that." Santana had never let Brittany believe she was stupid.

"Thanks San, but I should have realised earlier! You have these walls up so people can't see how awesome you are. But you've never put those walls up with me, until… until I picked him. And you say everything was your fault. Well, it was me too San. It was me too." Silence fell over the two girls. Both with tears in their eyes. After the pause, Brittany continued to speak.

"When I saw you fighting with yourself during the two songs, it was upsetting San. You've always done what you thought was best for me and…and then you understood. You looked at me with that cute crinkled-nose confused look, that by the way it too adorable for words, and you knew I'd written those songs. I wrote those songs for us, San. Us. I know you aren't ready and I would never force you out, but you need to know I'm yours Santana. I am proudly yours and I'll wait."

Santana didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just had to lean forward and embrace the girl in the tightest hug she's ever given.

"I know San, I know. You don't have to say anything." Brittany just understood. No one had ever spent long enough in a room to talk to Santana about her feelings, let alone watched her to understand her. No one except Brittany.

"Com'on San. We better get back. People are going to start to think I've kidnapped you!" A childish laugh broke out between the two girls. Before either one could say anymore, Santana had linked her pinkie with the blonde as they walked out of the empty dressing, to find the others in the entrance hall, nervously awaiting their Nationals results.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for your reading/subscribing/reviews guys :)  
><strong>**It's appreciated!**

**__****I hope you have the third and final chapter up in the next 2/3 days!**


	3. What About Us?

**Chapter 3 – What about us?**

After their performance and a disappointing twelfth place, there were no celebrations or excitement after Nationals. After learning the real reason for the low placing, Santana had to let her anger out at Rachel, her Spanish tongue making an appearance. She was so angry! Brittany had written these two amazing, no perfect, songs those two idiots couldn't help but ruin them by swapping juices. Santana was devastated!

The return journey back to Lima was a subdued affair. Brittany and Santana sat next to each other with pinkies linked, like always. No one wanted to mention the events of the weekend, choosing to avoid further confrontation. The blonde slept the entire duration of the flight, Santana just watching her peacefully, thinking.

The return to McKinley was something the entire Glee club wanted to get over and done with. Twelfth place all but guaranteed a continuation of the regular slushing they've all be tormenting with.

Santana and Brittany still hadn't discussed their friendship and Nationals conversation in any more detail, since that night. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about that conversation and replaying the songs in her head. Still unable to believe her best friend loves her too. Walking down the hallway, Santana saw the blonde at her locker.

This was her chance.

"Hey… You still pissed?"

"Do you think this voodoo doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?" Santana was beyond pissed that Rachel and Finn kissed on stage. She would never admit it but she was most annoyed that they'd ruined Brittany's songs and dance routines. The blonde had created their whole performance and the selfishness of the dwarf and giant had taken all the credit Brittany deserved away from her.

"Come on, you can't be mad at Rachel forever."

"Err… yes, we can!" Santana wasn't going to forgive Rachel any time soon that was for sure! "How could you possibly be so calm?' Brittany was also was calm. Just another thing Santana loved about her.

"I don't know. I hated losing just as much as everyone." A barely noticeable hurtful expression showing on Brittany's face. She wanted to win for Santana. She quickly changed the subject to avoid Santana noticing. "But this year wasn't about winning for me."

"Clearly, because we got our asses kicked!" Santana very rarely interjected their conversations with a snide comment. She saved them up for everybody else.

"…Yeah." A shy, monotone, one-worded response was all Brittany offered. Realising her mistake, Santana quickly apologized.

"Sorry." An awkward pause occurred. Brittany and Santana didn't always talk, but their pauses were never awkward. "What was it about?" Santana continued, desperate to lighten the mood of this conversation.

"Acceptance." Brittany said staring right into the Latina's eyes, a small smile forming. She didn't want to pressure Santana, but she wanted Santana to realise, to notice that she's trying. "I know that all the kids in Glee club, they fight and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends and they threaten to quit, like, every other week, but weird stuff like that happens in families."

"Yeah, well this is a club, not a family." Santana realises she came off to harsh again. Before she could repair to mood once more, Brittany came back with her opinion.

"Well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what… and they accept you for who you are."

Brittany really wanted Santana to hear that even if they were together, Brittany had complete confidence that the Glee club would support and love them the same.

"I know I'm gonna be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding and I'm gonna be anxiously awaiting, just like everyone else, to see if their babies are Asian too."

Brittany knew that was one of those 'silly' things to say, but she needed to make Santana smile. She needed to see that smile to continue. Nerves setting in, until that smile calmed her down.

"When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm gonna be there for his first steps."

Santana couldn't help by scoff at the mention of Artie's name. The pain of a previous locker meeting still present.

"I love them. I love everyone in Glee club"

Santana looked up from the floor to focus her attention on the blonde when she mentioned love. Brittany almost let slip about how much she loves Santana. Instead to stopped herself and continued.

"And I get to spend another year with everyone I love. So, I'm good."

Santana wanted to mention Nationals conversation. She had to.

"W-what about you and I?" Fear and nerves setting in. Brittany's response seemed to take forever.

"I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world."

Santana's heart was out of control. Pumping so hard against her chest, she wasn't totally convinced it wouldn't pop out of place.

"All I know about you and I, is that, because of that… I think anything is possible."

Santana couldn't contain her happiness. The biggest smile erupted across her face. She instantly leaned in, without thinking, and gave Brittany the biggest and most meaningful hug she's ever given. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her best friend, the most attractive, most adorable and most perfect person in the whole world had just admitted she loved her again. 'She wrote two perfect songs, performed them in front of a room full of people and here she is, in the middle of the school, telling me she loves me. I don't know how we got here, but I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her and make this happen.' Santana promised herself.

She wanted to tell her there and then, but with all the people around, anyone could have overheard. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're my best friend." Disappointed, Santana wished she just said what she really wanted.

"Yeah, me too."

Realising she couldn't stay in that embrace all day, Santana eventually let go of the blonde. Not wanting to ever forget this moment. Shy smiles and laughter filling the silence. Santana didn't want to dwell on her shyness for too long, so quickly reached over and offered her little finger to Brittany. Like old times, both girls linked pinkies.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana knew Brittany was smart. She just remembered the pain on the blonde's face when Artie had called her stupid. 'Idiot boy! He wouldn't know clever from stupid if it ran up and punched in the face!' Her thoughts didn't dwell on Artie for long. She instead reminded herself to make every bit of hurt she caused Brittany up to her.

Walking away from their lockers and down the corridor towards Glee club, pinkies linked, Santana promised she was going to tell Brittany. Santana was going to get over her fear and be with the one person she truly loved.

She was going to tell Brittany. Her best friend had been waiting for her so patiently since before Santana could remember. She owed it to Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce, the only person Santana had every loved.

That summer, Santana would ask Brittany to be her girlfriend.


End file.
